un nouveau départ ?
by Cassie-Malefoy
Summary: Bella après avoir été quitté par Edward va accoucher de triplés et va être transformé! Les enfants verront ils un jour leur père? Première fic soyez indulgent


**Prologue :**

**

* * *

**

**Coucou c'est ma première fic et je vous réserve plein de surprise!**

**N'ésithez pas si vous voulez me faire parvenir vos remarques ou quoi que soit !**

* * *

**P.O.V Bella :**

Une semaine après qu'il m'ait quitté, j'avais des nausées et très mal au ventre. Au début, je n'y croyais pas. Je croyais que c'était simplement dû au fait que depuis qu'IL m'avait abandonné je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer mais au bout de trois mois mon ventre avait grossi. J'avais alors compris que j'étais enceinte de LUI. Je devais partir quitter Forks et abandonner ma famille comme IL m'avait abandonné. J'avais rassemblé mes économies, piqué celle de Charlie et j'étais partie une nuit en faisant un trait sur mon ancienne vie. Avant de quitter Forks j'avais tout de même dit au revoir à Jake que je ne reverrais plus. Tout cela me manquerait mais j'étais prête à tout pour élever mon enfant.

Je m'étais installée à Juneau en Alaska car si mes enfants étaient des vampires il ne fallait pas que ça puissent se voir. J'avais changé de nom je m'appelais Bella Finney. Du moins le temps que tout ce qui me connaissait m'ait oublié et que je puisse reprendre une existence normale.

Un jour je décidais donc d'aller voir un médecin pour savoir si j'allais avoir une fille ou un garçon. Quand le docteur m'annonça la nouvelle j'en restais bouche bée j'allais avoir des triplés.

Durant les mois précédent l'accouchement je faisais tout en sorte pour que quand les bébés soit là ils se sentent déjà chez eux. C'est alors qu'un beau jour une violente douleur m'assaillit me déchirant de part en part. J'étais entrain d'accoucher. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de se moment là. Je revois juste le moment où Masen m'a mordu pour que je devienne un vampire. C'est ainsi que quand je me réveillais j'avais devant moi trois merveilleux bébés une fille et deux garçons.

Tout d'abord la fille, je décidais de l'appeler Mary en référence à ma meilleure amie Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Elle était magnifique. Je pouvais entendre son petit cœur battre mais sa peau était dure comme le marbre et son sang ne m'attirait pas. Elle avait des cheveux châtain avec des reflets bronze et de magnifiques bouclettes qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux chocolat un teint pâle et des joues rosé.

Le premier garçon celui à qui je devais mon éternité, je décidais de l'appeler Masen. Il était légèrement plus grand de taille que sa sœur et il avait lui aussi de petites bouclettes bronze retombant dans son cou. Il avait les yeux de couleur doré au centre et de plus en plus marron sur les bords. Il avait lui aussi une peau blanche ivoire et je sentais un petit cœur qui battait.

Le second garçon avait une peau aussi blanche que son frère et sa sœur et il était le portrait craché de Masen. Il avait l'air plus dégourdi que les deux autres. Durant les deux jours de ma transformation les enfants avait un peu grandit. Je décidais de l'appeler Anthony.

Je m'étais documentée sur les enfants demi-vampires et je m'étais aperçu qu'il leur fallait mille ans pour atteindre leur taille définitive correspondant à un enfant de quinze ans. Le livre disait aussi qu'au bout du premier mois le bébé faisait la taille d'un enfant normal d'un an mais que après jusqu'à l'âge de ses sept ans il grandissait comme un enfant normal.

C'est ainsi alors que les triplés avaient six ans que nous déménagions à Everett. Une petite ville pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington. Nous arrivions devant la maison à bord de la nouvelle mini noire. Quand on arrivait je ne pu qu'être satisfaite de mon choix. C'était une maison pas très grande, il y avait quatre chambres une pour chacun, une salle de bain, une cuisine bien sur inutile et une grande pièce à vivre avec une cheminée. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il y avait une grande demeure juste à côté de la notre et que les enfants ne pourraient donc pas joués pleinement comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que sa vous a plu et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**bella-twilighter!**

* * *


End file.
